


Don't Make Noise When Hyung Is Trying To Sleep

by memeykpopgurl



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bitter Woozi, Gud kiss, I promise it'll be good?, I'm weird just don't look at the tags, M/M, Tired Woozi, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeykpopgurl/pseuds/memeykpopgurl
Summary: Let's just say Woozi had a long day and night before hand, so he is really looking to get some good sleep. However, he can barely even shut at eye with all the rustling being made from Vernon and Seungkwan's bunk. Of course, he decides to do something.





	Don't Make Noise When Hyung Is Trying To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I had just written the 'plot' for this oneshot and I'm guessing it's going to be pretty short, like shorter than my usual. So maybe I'll be able to get a third oneshot out today? Wouldn't that be something?
> 
> Also, I know that these three don't share rooms. Don't comment about it, I know already.

Woozi lays in his bed, glaring up at the ceiling with his fingers in his ears. He'd been up the entire night previous to work on a new song, as well as having dance rehearsals all day. Needless to say, the producer was exhausted. So, as night came, he wanted to get a good night's rest. 

But, his two other roommates seemed to have a different idea. Hansol Vernon Choi and Boo Seungkwan. These two clearly seemed to have a good sleep the night before and didn't wear their energy off during dance practice, because they were making a hell of a lot of noise from their bunk. And all the rustling makes for a mad Woozi when he's trying to sleep.

With an angry grunt, Woozi flips on his side and grabs a pillow. He shoves his head underneath it, covering his ears. To no suffice. Woozi stares in the direction of Seungkwan and Vernon's bunk, distinctly being able to hear giggling coming from that general direction. With a huff, Woozi stands up and leaves the room. Maybe if he goes to the bathroom, they'll have stopped by the time he gets back.

Woozi walks past the kitchen and has a double take when he notices a figure with their arms full of food. On closer inspection, Woozi can tell its Seungcheol. "Seungcheol... what are you doing?"

Seungcheol notices Woozi, setting the food on the counter and blocking it from view with his body. "I'm not doing a thing. What are you talking about?" he replies while reaching behind him to grab a cracker, stuffing it in his mouth.

"You know what? I'm not even going to ask..." Woozi mumbles.

Seungcheol swallows the cracker and leans against the counter, folding his arms over his chest. "What are you doing out of bed?"

Woozi shrugs, scanning his leader up and down, who was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Even Woozi had to admit he looked pretty damn good. "Me? I couldn't sleep. Seungkwan and Vernon are having a tickle fight or something. There's a lot of rustling come from their bunk and giggling too."

Seungcheol looks at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, I know you were up late last night for the new song. I wish you the best of luck, Woozi. Anyways Mingyu, Hoshi and Wonwoo will be getting anxious if I don't bring them food."

"Well, you should probably be getting back to them, then," Woozi laughs, watching Seungcheol sheepishly pick up the armful of food and shuffling back to his room. Woozi sighs and walks over to the bathroom. Woozi shuts the door behind him and flips the light on. He turns the faucet on and splashes his face with water, peering at his reflection in the mirror. His light pink hair is slightly tangled from his tossing and turning in bed, as well as the fact he forgot to comb it before bed.

After a few moments, Woozi decides that maybe, just maybe, Seungkwan and Vernon have decided to shut up at go to sleep. He leaves the bathroom, turning the light off. Woozi enters his bedroom, actually having hope as he walks into a silent room. With a grin, Woozi slides into his bed. He turns on his side to fall asleep.

And, Woozi gets to the point where he just about falling asleep when the rustling starts back up again. With a loud huff, Woozi gets back out of bed. Angrily, he stomps all the way to the entry way of the room. He flips the lights on and whips back around to look at the two. 

"I was up extremely late last night producing a new song so that we all can have our comeback on time while you two were sleeping! I was working so hard for all of us and you got to rest! And we also had rehearsal today which drained even more of my energy. And you two have the nerve to be making so much noise when I'm trying to get some rest!" Woozi shouts before his eyes widen. 

Woozi is speechless.

Seungkwan is on Vernon's lower bunk with him, sitting on Vernon's lap. Vernon has no shirt on, the shirt he was wearing earlier discarded to the floor. Seungkwan's lips were attached to Vernon's neck, which was covered in hickies along his collar bone and pecs. Vernon had his fingers dug deep into Seungkwan's hair. 

Vernon is staring at Woozi, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "So about this Woozi..."

Woozi shakes his head, holding his hand out to tell Vernon to stop. "I don't even want to know at this point. You two kids have fun and I'm just going to go sleep on the floor in Jeonghan's room. But for the love of god, please use protection."

Seungkwan chokes, his eyes widening as he looks at Woozi. 

And with that Woozi leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> See? I told you short. Either way, I'm really proud of this one!


End file.
